El Rey Extraterrestre y Yo
by Angelesoscuros13
Summary: Serena está esperando una gran sorpresa por su trigésimo cumpleaños. Algo así como un stripper, cortesía de su mejor amiga. Su plan de un divertido y caliente stripper no incluía ser secuestrada… o el hecho de que el stripper es un extraterrestre. LEMMON.


**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Linzzie Lynn Lee. Sin más que decir disfruten.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**El rey extraterrestre y yo**

(**The Alien King and I)**

**.**

**Resumen**

Serena está esperando una gran sorpresa por su trigésimo cumpleaños.

Algo así como un stripper, cortesía de su mejor amiga. Su plan de un divertido y caliente stripper no incluía ser secuestrada… o el hecho de que el stripper es un extraterrestre.

Fui secuestrada por un extraterrestre en mi trigésimo cumpleaños. Y no sólo un extraterrestre cualquiera, él me dijo que era el Rey de un pueblo en un lejano planeta: Naxia de alpha centauri B, el sistema de estrellas más cercano a nuestro sol. Eso fue lo que él dijo.

—Soy Chiba Darien, Señor de Stinani, Vanou, Edora, Adilor y Latil, protector de las tierras libres de Naxia cuadrante tres— Anunció con su profunda voz de barítono.

—Pero te puedo llamar Andrew, ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué ese es tu nombre real?

Por supuesto que no le creí. Yo estaba esperando un Stripper. Por mi cumpleaños, después de todo, mi mejor amiga Mina había organizado una fiesta especial para mí, ya que había golpeado los tres grandes ceros. Todas las chicas de mi oficina y mis amigas más cercanas estaban invitadas. Mina y yo les habíamos prometido que sería una fiesta explosiva, una noche salvaje en Las Vegas.

—No, mujer— me reprendió, imperturbable. —Tú puedes dirigirte a mí como Señor Dar, por que se te ha concedido el privilegio de ser seleccionada como mi compañera.

—Correcto— Los strippers en estos días parecían estar muy comprometidos con su papel.

Una cosa que yo no entendía, sin embargo, ¿Cómo había logrado meterse en la habitación en primer lugar? Las chicas y yo habíamos comenzado la fiesta y habíamos consumido considerables cantidades de alcohol, mientras esperábamos que tocaran la puerta. Y cuando por fin la espera había terminado. Todas estábamos emocionadas y reíamos diciendo "Ooh" y "aah" cuando lo vimos a él.

Él se veía mucho mejor de lo que habíamos anticipado y no era lo que habíamos esperado. Para ser un bailarín de Stripper, se había preparado muy bien. Él era un trozo de carne de más de dos metros de altura, vestido con una brillante armadura de metal, parecía un guerrero del juego Halo, video que le había visto a uno de mis sobrinos. Lo único que le faltaba para completar el atuendo era sostener un casco y un rifle laser.

—Por favor, dígame, ¿Es usted Serena Tsukino?— Su voz era profunda, seductora.

—Claro, por supuesto, guapo— le había contestado. — ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? ¿El misionero? ¿La vaquera? ¿La posición de la vaquera? Soy una mujer con muchos talentos.

Las chicas detrás de mi se habían empezado a burlar y a gritar como perras en celo.

Él sólo tuvo que sonreír y tocarme la frente con la mano enguantada de metal y segundos más tarde, me encontré de pie en medio de una habitación que parecía un set de una mala y con poco presupuestada película de ciencia ficción.

¿Cómo demonios había hecho eso? ¿Qué tipos de trucos de Houdini había usado y que más tenía? No creo que ni Chris Ángel sería tan bueno, por no hablar de algunos expertos ilusionistas. Y fue entonces cuando me dijo que era un extraterrestre. Y había venido porque me había elegido como su compañera y llevaría a sus reales herederos.

Necesitaba otro Martini. _VARIOS_, tal vez.

No me di cuenta que había expresado mis pensamientos en voz alta. Andrew, o señor Dar, entrecerró los ojos y me dio una mirada de reproche.

—Tú estás obviamente borracha— Lo dijo con tal disgusto, que me pareció gracioso.

Pensé que los Strippers preferían a las clientas borrachas hasta el culo. Los hombres son hombres y ningún hombre que conozca le importa mientras seas una mujer fácil. Al parecer, al señor Dar, no.

Se dirigió a la habitación contigua y desapareció de mi vista. Me sentía más como un gato curioso, lo seguí. En el momento en que entramos, fui bien recibida por la visión de un refrigerador alto, de acero inoxidable, era para un chef profesional.

Si claro, extraterrestre mi culo. Yo juraría que por eso tiene una cocina de cocinero profesional. Si quería hacerlo creíble, ¿Por qué no había buscado algo que pareciera consistente?

Además, el señor Dar hablaba perfecto inglés. Solo tenía un pequeño acento irreconocible. Y sabía que era un truco que usaban algunos chicos para entrar en las bragas de las mujeres. Algunos arrastraban las palabras con un acento exótico, como francés o alemán, cuando en realidad ellos eran de Texas.

Así que, pensé, que el tiempo transcurría inexplicablemente, en un segundo yo estaba de pié en el pasillo de mi casa y al siguiente estaba aquí, todo esto era el resultado de beber demasiado alcohol con el estomago vacío. Yo había escuchado historias de que cuando te golpeaba duro el alcohol podía causar que el cerebro de alguien tuviera alucinaciones. Tal vez me había desmayado. O tal vez se trataba de una broma de Mina.

Ella me había dado de beber y seguro me había desmayado y este pedazo de hombre me había robado y traído a este lugar para entretenerme. Bueno, ha, ha, ha, feliz cumpleaños para mí. No me importaba una pequeña broma. Y el señor "Andrew" Dar era una deliciosa tentación que ninguna mujer podría resistir. Aleluya.

Dar abrió un cajón y extrajo algo plateado, algo grande. Abrió otro cajón y saco un vaso. Sus hábiles movimientos hacían que yo le diera miradas lascivas mientras vertía el contenido plateado en el vaso.

—Ten, bebe. Quiero que te mantengas sobria, mientras consumamos nuestra unión.

Solté una risita.

— ¿Tengo que pagar extra por el servicio de consumación o ya viene incluido todo en el paquete?

Sus ojos se estrecharon, su iris plateado azul resplandeció.

—No entiendo tu pregunta, mujer.

—Claro— Mire a mí alrededor. — ¿Dónde guardas la sonda anal?

Su mirada de asombro fue muy adorable. El hombre era bueno fingiendo que era un extraterrestre, o lo que fuera.

—Bebe— Dar empujó el vaso en mi mano. —Cuando termines ve al dormitorio y desvístete. Allí celebraremos la consumación.

—Espera, ¿No vas a bailar y a desvestirte primero?

— ¿Por qué por la luna Elerians iba a bailar y a desvestirme?

Parpadeé.

— ¿Eres un stripper o acompañante en realidad?

He oído que algunos Strippers sólo son estrictamente para entretener, pero había bebido un poco y estaba dispuesta a ir más allá. Ahora, yo no estaba muy segura con qué clase de artista de entretenimiento estaba tratando.

—Yo soy Darien Chiba, Señor de Stinani, Vanou, Edora…

—Fedora, cebo de pesca, si, si. Tus títulos son muy largos…

—Como mi compañera, espero que muestres sincero respeto, ya que yo seré tu señor esposo tan pronto como nuestra relación esté consumada.

—Wow, estás loco. ¿Significa esto que vamos a tener, sexo duro? —Tenía que admitir que la idea me atraía.

Dar, al parecer, había tenido bastante de mi inteligente boca. Me agarró por la cintura y me tiró sobre su hombro como si fuera un saco de papas. Mi campo de visión me hizo saltar, me golpeé la cara con su espalda cubierta de metal. El vaso que tenía en la mano se me cayó y se deslizó por el piso con un gran estrépito, rompiéndose en el piso de la cocina en miles de pedazos de cristal.

— ¡Hey!—Protesté. —Bájame, imbécil. Voy a vomitar si me llevas de esta manera.

Dar no me hizo caso. Se dirigió hacia otra habitación, como si fuera un soldado que marcha a casa después de una victoriosa batalla, llevándome a mí como si fuera su botín. Le dije que me bajara. Pero mis protestas cayeron en oídos sordos. Sólo se detuvo después de entrar en una habitación cubierta de diminutos azulejos que cubrían desde el suelo hasta el techo. Los azulejos parecían como piedras preciosas que habían sido cortados en cuadros y habían sido pulidos hasta que brillaran. Ellos brillaban en resplandeciente rojo, azul, ámbar, esmeralda y muchos más tonos que no pude identificar.

Él me puso sobre mis pies, y me tambaleé.

—Idiota— Le advertí— No lo hagas otra vez. Estoy muy mareada.

Dar solo me olfateó con altanería. Antes de que pudiera decir o hacer otra cosa, Dar bajo un gran disco plateado que colgaba alrededor del techo. Un latido más tarde, el disco dejaba caer agua, como si fuera lluvia. Di un grito ahogado con los ojos abiertos y me estremecí. El agua estaba congelada.

Brinqué hacia otro lado como un gato, para evitar el agua, como si fuera mi archienemigo. Dar me arrastró de nuevo bajo la ducha, no importaba lo duro que luchara por escapar de su brazo el agua estaba helada. Dar me mantenía abajo sin ningún esfuerzo. Era más fuerte de lo que yo esperaba.

— ¡Bien!— Grité. —Esto no es nada sexy. Quiero que me devuelvas mi dinero.

—Pero ya se te pasó el efecto, ¿No?

Él tenía razón. El agradable adormecimiento que yo había obtenido por el alcohol se había evaporado tan pronto como el agua congelada me había golpeado la cabeza. Me estremecí como un perro mojado y más triste que un gato atrapado en una lata. Dar se quitó los guantes de metal y los lanzó al piso. Resonaron con mucho ruido. Me despojó de mi ropa empapada. En realidad la destrozó. Mi nuevo traje que había comprado la pasada noche en Macy's.

—Hey, es caro ¿Sabes?

—Tu vestido es horrible. No es apto para ser usado por una futura reina.

Genial, esto del juego de roles empezaba a molestarme. Detuve su mano cuando vi que quería rasgar mi ropa interior.

—He cambiado de opinión. Ya no estoy de humor. Quiero irme a mi casa.

Dar rasgó mis bragas de todos modos. Su rostro era solemne y determinado.

— ¡Ya basta!—le golpeé con fuerza la mano cuando trató de rasgar mi sostén.

Obtuve su atención.

—Mira. Podemos hacer esto de la forma fácil o por la mala.

—Ahora podemos hacer esto de la manera suave, fácil. Me estoy muriendo de frío.

De alguna manera, una hermosa sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

—Te voy a calentar en un minuto, mientras tanto, quédate quieta.

Debí de haber golpeado al hijo de puta por haberme duchado con agua fría. Pero la promesa de calentarme. Me hizo sentir una extraña sensación dentro de mí.

Parecía como si estuviera caliente. Mierda ése era un pensamiento patético. Yo nunca tenía citas y ninguno de mis amantes parecía Dar. Mina debía haber encontrado la mejor agencia. Dar era demasiado hermoso, demasiado alto y demasiado aficionado a trabajar para un adulto normal. Si quisiera fácilmente podría ser confundido con un modelo masculino o trabajar como eso. ¿Qué sería lo que impulsaba a un tipo como este a entretener de manera picante a las mujeres? Medité en los misterios de la vida.

Dar me miró contento cuando deje de protestar y fui sumisa. Él tomo suavemente mi sostén y me lo quitó, con una mirada agradecida. Rápidamente tocó mis pechos y el pelo de mi pubis con las manos. La aceptación brilló en sus ojos antes de atender a algunas cosas en la habitación. Se acercó hacia un lado de la pared y de repente, un panel se movió. Él lo tocó con la mano y apareció un dispositivo de almacenamiento empotrado en el panel. Agarró una hilera de cilíndricas botellas y volvió hacia mí. Los cilindros resultaron ser una especie de dispensador de jabón espumoso. Dar lo derramó sobre mí e hizo abundante espuma. Todo esto me estaba volviendo loca. Me hizo preguntarme si Mina le había pagado extra por tener una fantasía de baño. Porque esto no era una de mis fantasías. Me frotó con cuidado como mi mamá solía hacerlo. Sólo que esta vez no hice un berrinche como cuando era niña. El frío se filtraba a través de mis huesos, solo quería conseguir algo bueno una vez.

Cuando terminó tomó una toalla del panel de almacenamiento empotrado en el mismo lugar y me envolvió con ella. Y me llevó a otra habitación. Era un dormitorio. Así lo llamó y me depositó en el colchón, cubierto de seda. Lo sentí muy frío y mis dientes castañearon. Desapareció de nuevo y unos pocos minutos más tarde traía un vaso en la mano. Contenía un líquido color ámbar que burbujeaba.

—Bébelo. Entrarás en calor.

Acepté el vaso.

— Yo creí que tú me ibas a calentar.

Su mirada se deslizó desde mi cabeza hasta mis pies. Seguida de una gran sonrisa.

—Yo te voy a quemar, cariño. No te preocupes.

Ahora me llamaba cariño. Creo que eso no me molestaba. Olfateé el vaso. El olor dulce de la bebida flotaba fuerte, como si fuera miel concentrada.

— ¿Qué es esto?

Él respondió con una serie de gruñidos.

Dado que tenía sed, y anhelaba algo caliente, tomé un sorbo. La bebida era deliciosa. Yo no sabía que era, pero era dulce y amargo al mismo tiempo nada que hubiera probado antes. La bebida se deslizó por mi garganta y comenzó un intenso calor que terminó con mi estado de congelación. Empecé a descongelarme. A sentirme voraz, yo sentía la adrenalina hasta arriba.

Dar tomó el vaso cuando terminé la bebida y lo puso en una mesita de noche. Recorrí con la mirada mí alrededor. Al igual que había hecho con el cuarto de baño, el dormitorio estaba amueblado con las mínimas normas. Elegantes, telas rojas estaban pegadas a la pared. No había ventanas. Y ningún mueble a excepción de una enorme cama en el centro flanqueada por dos mesitas de noche. El suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra oscura de la misma tonalidad de las paredes.

No me preocupaba mucho por la decoración.

Mi atención se centró en Dar cando oí ruidos suaves, susurros. El se estaba desnudado. Su impenetrable armadura estaba siendo sacada de su cuerpo, mientras un ruido zumbaba. Se sacó la armadura de los hombros, fuera del pecho y los brazos. Se veía tan real y tan pesada. Entonces deslizó hacia abajo la armadura. Yo estaba impresionada por la complejidad del traje. Como he dicho antes, los strippers en estos días se comprometían con su papel.

— ¿Por qué te vistes así?— le pregunté. — ¿Mina escogió el traje?

El me dio una especie de mirada confundida.

—Yo no sabía que esperar de tu gente. En Naxia, las hembras son muy valiosas y escasas. Hay que luchar contra otros guerreros si deseas una compañera. Pero la tierra es una zona de paz y tienen un montón de féminas.

Cierto.

Debajo del traje, Dar llevaba una camisa sin mangas y pantalones cortos oscuros tipo bóxers. Que moldeaban su cuerpo y no dejaban nada a la imaginación. Pude ver la impresionante hermosura de su cuerpo, envuelto en duros músculos y carne, y una gran prominencia entre las piernas….

Buen señor.

Mis ojos fueron directos a la erección. Un pánico femenino creció en mí.

Yo nunca había follado con un hombre que tuviera una polla enorme. Y no estoy segura de querer. Dar podría matar a una mujer con su herramienta y yo ciertamente no quería ser su víctima. Cambiando de opinión, me deslicé de la cama con la toalla en mi cuerpo y buscando algo que ponerme.

— ¿A dónde vas?

Corrí hacia la puerta. O más bien hacia la apertura, yo no veía ninguna maldita puerta en este lugar.

—He cambiado de opinión. Encantada de conocerte.

La apertura se cerró antes de que pudiera llegar hasta ella, dejando un espacio blanco sin bordes, y un panel de control era el resto de la pared. Busque en el, mirando haber si encontraba algún tipo de botón secreto para abrir.

Oí pesados pasos. Mi cuerpo estaba desnudo. Dar me agarró por detrás y me echó sobre sus hombros al estilo hombre de las cavernas otra vez. Pataleé y grité.

— ¡Ponme en el suelo, bruto!

Algunos pasos decididos más tarde, mi espalda golpeó el colchón. Me quedé pegada a él, con uno hombros enormes delante de mí. No encontré nada terrenal en Dar. Su altura, músculos, su perfecta estatura. Su bello rostro cincelado. Sus penetrantes ojos azul hielo me miraban. Parecía un dios griego, que descendió a la tierra para castigar a la humanidad con ira. Tal vez porque yo estaba completamente sobria, mi fanfarronería se había reducido a nada, convirtiéndome en un gran miedoso gato.

— ¿Por qué corres?—Él exigió.

—He cambiado de opinión— Yo me hice hacia atrás. —Mira, Mina seguirá pagándote. Ya no tengo ánimo para esto.

Dar estudió mi rostro, aparentemente interesado por el cambio en mi corazón.

— ¿Tú tienes miedo de mi?

Yo evitaba su mirada. Estaba tan varonil en toda su gloria desnudo. Mi cara se puso roja.

De repente, rugió. De lo más profundo de sus ser una carcajada masculina salió.

—El sumo sacerdote me dijo que las mujeres terrícolas son más delicadas en comparación con las mujeres Naxos. Por lo cual, el acoplamiento es posible. Será un poco incomodo, quizá, pero es posible, sin embargo. No te preocupes, cariño, voy a ser amable.

— ¿De qué coño estás hablando? Se supone que tienes que entretenerme— Yo luchaba por parecer digna, así no parecería cobarde frete a él. —Ahora que ya estas desvestido, Baila.

—Yo no bailo. No soy una chica de taberna.

—Así que, ¿Por qué trabajas como stripper si no bailas?—El me lanzó una mirada fulminante. –Sí, claro. Tú eres un extraterrestre.

—Basta.

Dar estaba impaciente. Su rostro se ensombreció por la frustración. El colchón se movió cuando se subió a la cama. Jaló de mis piernas. Mi cuerpo se deslizó hacia abajo y de repente me encontré debajo de él.

Cielos. De repente, me hiperventilé. Su cuerpo desnudo presionaba su piel contra mi piel sin nada entre ellas. Sentí calor en mi cuerpo frío y húmedo. Me estaba calentando como había prometido, y él ardía de calor, y este calor entraba por mis poros. Mi corazón latía fuerte. Y mi coño traicionó mi cuerpo, comenzó a moverse y apretarse. Despertándome como me había dicho que sucedería antes. Dar se inclinó para besarme. Yo lo evité. Pasó su lengua por un lado de mi mandíbula. Lo que resulto ser un gran error. Barrió mi piel con su lengua. Una descarga de lujuria subió con ferocidad por mi cuerpo, y no lo esperaba. Yo jadeé, instintivamente lo agarré por el cabello. Dar ronroneó como un perezoso gato y continúo lamiendo como si yo fuera su dulce favorito.

Me moví.

—Detente— Dije débilmente, diciendo lo que estaba en mi mente, pero mi cuerpo tenía una idea diferente. _Es broma, por favor, lámeme un poco más…_

Dar se detuvo. Él movió su cara hacia la mía, y sus labios se pegaron duramente a los míos. Me besó con avidez. Mis protestas se evaporaron en mi garganta en el momento que mi boca se abrió su lengua entro y empezó a acariciar mi paladar. El beso era apasionado, exigente. Como si lo necesitara tanto como respirar.

Los dedos de mis pies se enroscaron mientras el beso parecía ser interminable. Mis pulmones querían explotar en mi pecho. Cuando finalmente me dio oportunidad de recuperar el aliento. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

—Dar…

Sólo me dio un gruñido como respuesta, mordiendo el cuello y chupó mi piel. Yo temblaba, fusionándome con su presencia. Le clavé las uñas en el cuero cabelludo, enroscando mis dedos en su sedoso cabello negro. Él iba marcándome, pellizcándome mientras iba bajando por mi pecho, el tiempo no importaba. Gemidos se escaparon de mi garganta. Apretó mis pechos y mis pezones. Los gemidos se convirtieron en gritos cuando decidió tomar un pezón en su boca.

Moví mi cabeza hacia atrás. Mi columna vertebral se retorcía de placer. Atrapó mi capullo duro entre su lengua y su boca, chupándolo con fervor. Mi alma quería filtrarse a través de mis poros cada vez que chupaba fuerte, duro, con frenesí. Mi cuerpo se estremeció. Él quería quemarme, incinerarme con una explosión directa al infierno.

Yo no podía creer el efecto que él tenía sobre mí. Ningún hombre me había hecho sentir de esta manera. Voraz. Toda la lógica en mi cerebro e instinto se desvanecieron. En todo lo que podía pensar era en estar con él, cada fibra de mi cuerpo gritaba su nombre.

Mis pezones estaban calientes y palpitantes cuando terminó con ellos. Mi coño se apretaba. Humedecido lujuriosamente. Su mirada me atrajo cuando se detuvo para ver mi reacción. Parecía complacido. Indudablemente complacido. El triunfo emanaba de su cuerpo.

—Eres hermosa— Me alabó. —El sumo Sacerdote me iluminó diciéndome que estaría encantado con mi compañera. Y no estaba bromeando.

Esta vez, mi cerebro no trabajaba lo suficiente para procesar su arrogancia. Yo sólo murmuré como una idiota. Una idiota caliente. La mano de Dar serpenteaba entre mis muslos. Él susurro otra vez cuando me encontró húmeda. Empapada.

—Tu cuerpo te traiciona— me dijo de manera casual. — ¿Todavía tienes miedo?

Negué con la cabeza débilmente.

—Dilo— me exigió en un tono cruel.

—No— Respondí.

Sus labios se apretaron cuando gruñó satisfecho.

—Di que me necesitas.

Tragué saliva.

–Por favor, Dar… Te necesito.

— ¿Y?

_Hijo de puta_.

—Fóllame.

Al parecer, mi respuesta fue suficiente para su ego. Su rugido fue todo lo que necesité.

—Será un placer.

Me agarró y me colocó en la posición que quería. Apoyándome de lado. Cerró mis muslos y se puso de cucharita detrás de mí. Su respiración tibia quemó mi cuello, su cuerpo de hombre moldeado a lo largo de la curva de mi espalda. Me levantó la pierna un poco, y sentí su dura erección entre mis muslos. Se movió contra mi coño hinchado y húmedo rozándolo.

Tragué mucho aire, llenando mis pulmones. Se sentía tan… pecaminosamente bien.

Dar empujó y empujó, lubricándose con mis jugos, su venoso eje besó mi sexo. Mi corazón se sacudió con cada empuje y retirada. Una cascada dulce de éxtasis me ahogaba, derritiéndome en un charco. Y este tipo aún no me cogía.

Miré hacia abajo, sintiendo curiosidad. Pude ver la punta de su polla empujando entre mis labios y clítoris. Su longitud era alarmante. Y su grosor era inquietante. Me envolvió el pánico femenino familiar.

_¿Qué pasa si no lo puedo tomar?_

_¿Qué pasa si me hace pedacitos con esa maldita polla monstruosa de dios?_

Grité.

Dar me penetró.

Me agarré de las sábanas cuando él se clavó en mi apertura sin piedad. Empujando, con un gemido bestial, obligando a mi coño a aceptar su polla. Cielos el aire dejó mis pulmones. Mi cabeza daba vueltas. Me dolía, si el objetivo era herirme, mierda lo estaba haciendo condenadamente bien. El dolor y placer se arremolinaban en una interminable danza perversa. Mi coño se apretaba con cada empuje. Él intentaba enterrarse hasta la empuñadura, mientras mi coño protestaba contra el intruso. Las ultras sensibles paredes de mi coño se aferraban a su polla. Mientras me llenaba fue cuando sentí como si estuviera cerca de explotar.

Dejó escapar un gruñido cuando se enterró profundamente con éxito hasta las bolas. La corona de su polla beso la boca de mi vientre. Su eje latía, pulsando como si tuviera vida propia. Cielos. Se sentía tan caliente y tan condenadamente bien. Cuando alcé los ojos sonrió.

—Te lo dije— fue un sonido áspero.

Esta vez, yo no tenía nada inteligente que decirle. Mis huesos se sentían como si se hubieran derretido. Estaba tan dócil como un ratón drogado.

Dar mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja cuando comenzó a cogerme. Como si quisiera volver a vivir la penetración inicial. Jalándose hasta que su enorme polla casi deja mi apertura, y a continuación empujándose hasta el fondo hasta que sus bolas besaron mi perineo. Me sentí como si me hubieran golpeado el interior. Yo solo podía jadear y murmurar palabras inteligibles. Me rendí. Su ritmo se aceleró. Su gruesa polla en mi coño moviéndose, rompió mi última neurona.

Grité. Dar me tranquilizó cuando empezó a empujar más rápido. Las lágrimas manchaban mis mejillas. Dar me follaba como un animal. Sólo podía escuchar el ruido de su empuje, sólo sentía el fuego que ardía dentro de mí, lamiendo mi espina dorsal, quemando mis labios. Cada vez que se estrellaba en su hogar, me quedaba paralizada por el pecaminoso placer. Eso hizo que mis terminaciones nerviosas gritaran por el éxtasis. Acumulando el placer. Rápidamente. Me encontré atorada al borde del precipicio a punto de la culminación. Mi respiración se detuvo. Dar se estrelló dos veces. Tres veces. Cuatro veces. Grité de nuevo.

Un orgasmo rompió a través de mí. El mundo a mí alrededor se ennegreció.

Mientras flotaba, noté que Dar, culminaba. Su polla se estremeció dentro de mí, vaciando su semilla. Yo podía sentir cada espasmo, cada staccato de su respiración.

—Serena…

Su llamado íntimo y seductor. Encontré sus labios y lo besé. Nos compenetramos el uno contra el otro mientras las olas de éxtasis poco a poco aminoraban. Cundo la última oleada de placer se disipó, me sentí como un naufrago. Mis parpados estaban pesados. Me había dejado la fuerza. Apenas podía hablar. El sueño me venció.

Cuando me desperté, me sentí como si me hubiera atropellado un camión. Mi cuerpo estaba dolorido y mi coño palpitaba por un dolor sordo. Dar dormía a mi lado, con un brazo cruzando mi pecho. Necesitaba ir al baño por lo que me liberé de su posesivo abrazo.

No tenía ni idea de que hora era. El dormitorio no tenía ventana. No había ningún reloj a la vista. La luz se había desvanecido entre las penumbras. Mis pies tocaron la alfombra de peluche. Miré los muros. Ahora ¿Dónde estaba esa puerta? Recordé que el cuarto de baño estaba cerca de la mesita de noche. Del lado de Dar. Yo caminé y busqué a tientas por la pared. Empuje algo y sentí como si presionara un botón o algo así. Después de cinco minutos de andar a tientas, mi esfuerzo tuvo su recompensa y la pared lisa de azulejos se deslizó hacia un lado. Me apresuré por la apertura y apareció el cuarto de baño. Recorrí las paredes en busca del inodoro que no encontraba en ningún lugar. Al parecer esta habitación sólo era para ducharse. Abrí los ojos yo no había visto eso antes. Seguí el rastro de la luz. Que me llevo hasta un pasillo estrecho, estaba construido exclusivamente de metal.

Qué demonios…

¿Quién llamaría a alguien que construyera una casa como el interior de un barco? Vi una escotilla de metal al final del pasillo. Curiosa, entré en el pasaje. Antes de que pudiera llegar al final del pasillo, me enfoque en las ventanas que rodeaban la escotilla.

Yo parpadeé y sacudí la cabeza. No se trataba de una ventana. Se trataba de un ventanal.

La vista más allá del ventanal me dio ganas de desmayarme.

Oh santo cielo. Era el espacio exterior.

Me agarré las mejillas y mis rodillas se tambalearon. Mis llagas y dolores fueron olvidados.

Grité.

— ¿Qué pasa?— La voz somnolienta de Dar respondió a mi pánico. Él había despertado bruscamente de su sueño. Como yo, estaba de pie desnudo.

— ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Un barco?

Él parpadeó como si yo hubiera dicho lo más obvio.

—Sí, es un barco. Si das un paso más allá esta la escotilla, y te puedo presentar a mi equipo.

— ¿Es una nave espacial?

—Una nave estelar. — Me corrigió.

— ¿Eres un extraterrestre?

—Creo que ya te lo había dicho.

Yo no podía creer lo que había pasado. Yo no quería creer lo que estaba pasando. Dar no mentía cuando me dijo que era un extraterrestre del planeta Naxia o lo que sea.

— ¿Me has secuestrado?—Grité.

—Yo solo vine a recoger a mi compañera. Ven aquí, ¿Por qué de repente estás tan angustiada? ¿Te sientes mal?

—Si estoy mal, ¡Esto!, pensé que eras un stripper.

— ¿Qué es un stripper? ¿Porqué sigues repitiendo esa palabra en mi presencia?— Dar se acercó a mí. Su rostro parecía preocupado con sinceridad. — ¿Estás bien?

—No, yo no estoy bien. Estoy siendo secuestrada por un maldito extraterrestre— Mi arrebato parecía ofenderlo. Dar parpadeó, mirándome irritado. — ¿Cómo haces eso?

— ¿Qué quieres decir?— preguntó de nuevo.

— ¡Te ves humano!

Dar me dio otra mirada de "Huh"

—Yo pensaba que los extraterrestres eran pequeños hombres grises con grandes ojos y dedos flacos.

—Mujer, vives en la evidente ignorancia. ¿No crees que podríamos tener los mismos antepasados?

— ¿Qué quieres decir? Darwin dijo que los seres humanos descendíamos de los monos.

Dar puso los ojos en blanco.

—Si te calmas, yo estaría encantado de darte una lección de historia.

— ¡No!— grité. —Tienes que llevarme a casa.

—Eso es imposible. Tu eres mi compañera elegida y…

—No estoy de acuerdo con eso. No quiero estar contigo.

El se sorprendió.

—Tú… no quieres estar conmigo, ¿incluso después de que consumáramos nuestra unión?

— ¡Maldita sea! Yo quiero ir a casa. Tienes que regresar a la tierra.

El señor Darien Chiba me envió a casa de nuevo. Él me regresó a mi apartamento después de horas de gritar, patalear y darle algunos puñetazos en la ingle. Estaba enloquecida. Yo estaba esperando un stripper masculino para festejar mi cumpleaños. Y no esperaba ser secuestrada por un rey extraterrestre. Yo no creo que los alienígenas sean reales, por no hablar que él parece modelo GQ y habla un perfecto inglés.

Finalmente se rindió cuando no dejé de llorar. No dejé que me tocara. Yo no podía soportar la idea de ser secuestrada por un extraterrestre. Tenía mucho por lo que vivir. Mi casa. Mi trabajo. Mis amigos. Por supuesto, yo no tenía ninguna familia directa, mis padres habían fallecido hacia dos años. Mi vida en la tierra era la única que conocía. Y yo no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a todo eso sólo porque un maldito sumo sacerdote me eligió como compañera de Dar.

¿Y cómo ese sacerdote estúpido pudo pensar en secuestrar a una mujer humana en primer lugar? Yo realmente no lo entiendo ¿En que estaba penando?

Como sea, Dar tuvo que concederme mí demanda y regresarme a casa. Antes de hacerlo me dijo que no iba a sobrevivir sin él. Cuando éramos elegidos como compañeros llegábamos a condiciones de servidumbre, DURANTE LA CONSUMACION. Yo nunca desearía a otro hombre y él nunca lo haría con ninguna otra mujer que no fuera yo. Y tendría dolores muy fuertes de cabeza al separarnos.

Sí, claro. Eso lo vamos a ver.

Cuando llegué a mi casa, me enteré de que había estado desaparecida por casi una semana. Mina me reportó como desaparecida e involucró al FBI. El día que regresé a mi casa, tuve que lidiar en la vida real, con Nicolás y Peruru, haciéndome un montón de preguntas. Pasé un par de días explicándole cosas a la gente. Yo no podía esperar que alguien me creyera, que fui secuestrada por extraterrestres, así que mentí. Yo dije que el stripper que había sido contratado para mi cumpleaños había sido mi novio de infancia y nos habíamos fugado para ponernos al día por los viejos tiempo. Todo el mundo estaba enojado conmigo, especialmente Mina. Y no la culpaba. Ella estaba muy preocupada.

Mina y las chicas de la fiesta en realidad estaban confusas acerca de mi secuestro. Cuando Dar tocó mi frente y nos tele trasportó hasta el barco, les hizo algo a mis amigas que olvidaron todo. Horas más tarde, se encontraron tendidas en el suelo, aturdidas y confundidas. Las autoridades pensaron que eran una especie de chifladas, bebidas y no encontraron ningún rastro de evidencia para apoyar su teoría. Lo que hubiera usado Dar tenía que ser una tecnología Alien más allá de la capacidad del equipo de CSI. Me fui con Jon, dejando a todas alegres en la fiesta. Mina me llamó puta egoísta y no hemos hablado desde entonces. Tenía que dejar que las cosas se enfriaran.

Casi me despidieron del trabajo por no presentarme durante casi una semana. Mi jefe me dejó seguir trabajando. Me hizo vivir en el trabajo, a causa de mi desaparición y se fue durante varios días. Ser secuestrada por un extraterrestre había arruinado mi vida social y amenazaba mi trabajo. No era justo. A medida que empecé a acomodarme a mi rutina diaria, no pude sacar de mi mente a Dar. Por mucho que reconocerlo doliera, extrañaba al hijo de puta.

Echaba de menos su voz. Sus ojos increíblemente azules que me miraban. Sus besos. Su tacto. Incluso extrañaba su arrogante actitud, machista. Eso estaba mal, casi rayaba en lo patético. ¿Qué demonios me hizo? Nuestro breve encuentro fue extraño. Básicamente un no humano, con un humano. Mientras pasaban los días, mi necesidad fue haciéndose abrumadora. Lo anhelaba. Lo que dijo que pasaría al separarnos parecía ser cierto, estábamos unidos, y después de la consumación tendría dolores de cabeza.

Ridículo.

Pero, ¿Ahora como explicaba lo que me estaba pasando? Yo me irritaba en el trabajo o en cualquier lugar, la gente me evitaba como a la peste. Mina y yo empezamos a hablar de nuevo y lo primero que me dijo fue perra demente. Estaba enojada conmigo. Yo pensé que iba a estar bien sin Dar, pero ahora me di cuenta que estaba equivocada. Creo que podría haber cometido el mayor error de mi vida y no había manera de remediarlo. No era como si yo pudiera llamar a la nave de Dar para decirle que lo sentía.

Otra semana pasó y yo estaba hecha un terrible lío. Yo lo necesitaba como un drogadicto es necesario corregir. No podía concentrarme en el trabajo y mis nervios estaban a flor de piel. Decidí ir a casa temprano para poder calmarme. Teníamos que estar juntos, de lo contrario no sobreviviría. Y no estaba jodida de buena manera. Tal vez un terapeuta pueda ayudarme. Yo tenía la intención de llamar a uno tan pronto como llegara a casa.

Hice una cita con un terapeuta para el viernes. Llegué a casa temprano y no tenía nada más que hacer, yo quería darme un respiro y relajarme el resto de la noche. Me di un largo baño y luego pedí una pizza. Yo quería descansar y ver una película hasta que mis ojos sangraran.

La puerta sonó.

Abrí la puerta de inmediato, el aliento se me quedó atorado en los pulmones. Él estaba allí, el señor Chiba Darien, el hombre que me había hecho imposible vivir las dos últimas semanas, de pie, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados frente al pecho. Estaba vestido con una camisa de lino blanco y unos pantalones de satén negro y ciertamente no era el tipo de la pizza. Lo agarré y lo jalé del cuello dentro de la casa.

No dijo ni una palabra mientras yo luchaba con mis emociones. Yo estaba mal, aliviada, enojada, terriblemente molesta, caliente, loca, locamente perdida por él, no sabía que sentir. Sentía mariposas en mi estómago, me dieron ganas de gritarle. Golpeé su hombro.

— ¡Tu idiota!

Eso trajo una sonrisa a su rostro. Una sonrisa arrogante.

— ¿Me extrañaste?

Aah. Tenía muchas ganas de darle un puñetazo. Y darle un beso. No, yo quería darle un puñetazo.

— ¡Fuera de aquí!

Él se echo a reír. Dar me agarró la muñeca y me tomó en brazos. Me retorcí lo más que pude. Pero él me apretó más.

— ¿Por qué es tan difícil para ti admitir que me has extrañado, también?—Murmuró.

Si. Yo no pensé en eso. ¿Por qué era tan difícil admitir que tenía sentimientos por él? yo siempre había sido independiente, tenía el control de mi vida y lo contrario me daba miedo.

—Te extrañé demasiado, cariño. Estoy muy triste sin ti.

Mi corazón se disparó, saltó rápido.

— ¿Tú también?

Dar me dio una intensa mirada.

—Vamos a casa, ¿De acuerdo?

—Yo…no se….

—Déjate de tonterías. Te necesito.

_Él me necesitaba._ Mi corazón se agitó como alas de mariposa.

—Tenemos un montón de cosas que discutir.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Lo haremos en la comodidad de mi nave.

— ¿Qué pasa si este asunto del matrimonio no funciona? ¿Puedo regresar a casa entonces?

—Nosotros lo discutiremos, también, ¿alguna otra cosa, cariño?

Hice un mohín.

—Sí, bésame, maldita sea.

**Fin**

**N/a: me encanto esta ADP espero les halla gustado tanto como a mi y me dejen un bello Reviews por favor Girls. Nos leemos :D**


End file.
